Born with a Smile
by 666akatsuki
Summary: It's the period of Orochi, both Samurai and Dynasty Warriors have been brought into the mixed up world next to Tsuki, Kenshi and Toko. The three are demons and are dark patches on the world, but can they fit in? Read to find out their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Born with a Smile, Destroyed by a Frown

By 666akatsuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors or Dynasty Warriors or anything related to the games. I also don't own the idea of Warriors Orochi either. Plots and Tsuki Yomi and Kenshi Takiri are of my design also the demon, Oni, is also part of what has been created within my own head.

A/n: It's been a long time since I last posted anything on FanFiction so here is a story that will show I have not disappeared. This story is based upon a character I created on a role play site (dwrpcentral.) and unlike what has happen there I will make my own little stories for her here which go along with the crazy ideas of what happens after the defeat of Orochi (I say everyone lives including Orochi, he's just hiding) but the chapters will not touch on to the second game following since I have not played it yet. Once I have I might make new chapters to go with it. I'll start the tale off with Tsuki's childhood and how things went wrong in her life.

Chapter 0: Girl with a dark past

'The girl that never frowned' was what they referred to me as during my younger years, I always played out in the meadows, picking flowers and chasing butterflies in the Spring and Summer and during Autumn I would play in leaf piles. During the harsh and snowy Winters I would play with the other children of the Yomi clan, there were twelve in total in the under tens at that time. The rest had grown up and gone out to wars and to farm the land. Our clan was mostly peaceful and was one of the few clans to be ruled over by females, my own mother was the leader and soon I would take her place. To dream of controlling a large piece of land would be amazing and new, but knowing you would only have to wait for a few more years was even more exciting. I dreamt of my sixteenth birthday ever since I found out about the clan law of when the next ruler takes the throne in the palace that gazed over our territory. When I turned five, everything changed. A war had started between our clan and a large group of bandits, the soldiers of our clan were already out fighting another clan so we were wide open to attack. I still remember my mother begging them to spare me, they killed her before my eyes, and they only laughed when I cried. They set the whole territory ablaze and took me with them back to their castle leaving the 

screaming clan members to burn in the inferno; I could do nothing but watch as my friends burned alive.

Once inside the castle walls of the bandit territory in the mountains they started my next stage of misery and torture. Over the period of ten years I was raped, beaten, made to stand naked before them, and serve them. Most people would have died within the first four days of such treatment, but I held on, I survived under this treatment and torture. In return for being good towards them I was given good food and a warm bed, but that could never heal the wounds they inflicted upon me. I cried every night under the stained roof of the foul smelling building, my blood coated the walls and floor of when I was hit and punched by a drunken bandit. I still held on despite my pain, something inside me told me to hold on forever, no matter what happened. It soon came clear when I was fifthteen; my body had a terrible secret to show, a secret that would change the balance of the world and the future events that would rapidly take hold. One night the bandit leader had come in to my room searching for a bit of entertainment, he pressed me onto the bed and proceeded to rip the clothes off of my fragile body. That's when it happened, a fury of rage whelmed up inside me as I finally snapped, the seal holding the true creature within my body was released. My body grew strange black markings that soon joined up to turn my skin chaos black, my eyes turned crimson and great long horns grew from my head. The bandit fell off the bed and lay on the floor before the demon that was now controlling me. My body grew a long wolf like tail that must have been nearly six metres long with a sharp tip to the end, my skin was covered in black fur and my face stretched out into a muzzle shape that looked like a wolf head. The long pointed ears pricked forward and the gleaming white fangs beckoned the man's throat. Before I could yell my fangs tore the poor man apart, the blood trickled down my black lips, but I was not satisfied with one kill. I soon went onto slaughter the remaining bandits and then just like what they did I destroyed the buildings and any bandits that I had failed to sink my fangs into were left to face flames, the blaze made the mountains look like it was daytime. The voice in my head soon told me what I had within me, it said that the demon within is called Oni, the daughter of Tsukuyomi, the clan's first female ruler, Oni went on to say that Tsukuyomi was a demon and the dark blood had been carried down the family tree to me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but before I could even stop to think, a huge beam of purple light filled the sky and the next thing I knew I was in a desert.

All signs of Oni had disappeared from my body and I found I was now wearing armour, black as the darkness that had formed it. The helmet looked like a horned wolf, the lower jaws of it sat at each side of my face along my chin line and the long metal fangs were in line with my emerald green eyes. My pale face stood out from the black open jaws of the metal wolf head. The rest of my armour looked basic but still held a beautiful pattern, nine long pieces of metal came out from the base of the armour just above my butt, and each had a blade at 

the end so I guessed it was a weapon to keep opponents from attacking from behind. I looked at my hands and each had black gloves with curved claws at the end of each finger making it seem like I was a demon wolf from legends my parents told me about. I didn't know what to say, even the boots had claw like talons sticking out. I quickly turned my attention to searching for people or maybe somewhere with water. I started walking, the raging sun looming above me, I didn't know I was walking upon the Wu Zhang Plains, in fact I was rather clueless about anything now, it had been so long since I had been freed from the bandits that time and space had been wiped from my mind. The only time keeping I knew was from the day light left until the moon at night. Luckily my life turned around when I finally came across an army slowly making their way along the desert track towards a village and even grass and crops. I darted down the dunes towards the group, a smile creased my dry lips, but because of my armour they got the wrong idea and turned their swords on me. "Who are you and who do you work for?!" They yelled at me as they surrounded me, an officer on horseback stared at me, his gaze fixed upon my eyes. His long ponytail flowed in the wind and his spear was at the ready. "I'm Tsuki of the Yomi clan; so far I work for no one. Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I begged hoping that I would be spared; they seemed to calm down and allowed the officer to talk to me. "I am Zhao Yun of Shu, I'm sorry to say but we are clueless ourselves, we only know that we are fighting against a demon snake called Orochi. If you want you can fight for us and help us find Liu Bei, my lord of Shu. He was captured just like Cao Cao and Sun Jian. There are also people from a Samurai period from the future that are Japanese." I quickly nodded and followed the group.

Many years went past and I had turned twenty when Orochi finally gave up and went into hiding with his followers. The different kingdoms had come under one rule which was still divided, but the land was one. The officers that had been mixed up with Orochi had joined us and luckily no one had died expect those of lower ranks and a lot of lower classed officers. I had been seen as a problem due to Oni, although I hadn't been as bad as the time with the bandits, I still had my moments where a glimpse of her power and rage broke through.


	2. Chapter 2

Born with a Smile

By 666akatsuki

Disclaimer: Read the Chapter 0 disclaimer, I'm not typing it again and again; refer to there please for it.

A/n: Whoopie! I'm doing a next chapter for once; please r&r to me so I know what you think. Enjoy. WARNING: This chapter is slightly more mature than the last one and Angelic Aibou was involved within the making.

Chapter 1: Meeting my worst nightmare.

I was just sitting under the sakura trees within the garden when Nobunga Oda walked up to me. He stared at me for a few seconds and coughed to clear his throat. "Tsuki, we have a new officer for you to command over, please treat him with care." I glared back at him, I hated having sub-officers, but they always made me have one. The last one was killed after riding drunk over the edge of a cliff, the one before that was killed by Zhu Rong's elephant sitting on him. I sighed and wondered what strange death would take the newbie. I stood up and dusted the grass and mud from my black armour and followed Nobunga to the palace where Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Sun Ce, Kenshin and Yuan Shao were sat around a rather large wooden table. There were many empty seats which suggested many of them wandered off to avoid another meeting involving a random person being assigned to me. I grumbled my hellos to them and was replied back with mutters and grunts of boredom. I sat down next to Nobunga Oda and he gestured one of the maids to fetch the officer, she returned with a tall man in red armour which looked much like my own. His helmet lacked the horns and his body armour wasn't as frightening to look at, he didn't have any spikes or talons, but he had a rather large broadsword resting at his side. "Greetings everyone, I am Kenshi of the Takiri clan, I am honoured to be here." He was excited and full of life, but his annoyance was overcome by his dashing good looks and long hair that stuck out from underneath his helmet. I checked over his face, but only to noticed three nasty looking scars upon it; one ran from the corner of his left eye down to his lip, another sat nicely over his right eye and the final scar ran across his forehead. Many other scars were on his throat, but I couldn't see anymore due to his clothing and armour, but I guessed this officer wasn't going to be like the rest, this one knew what fighting was like judging from his body structure. "Kenshi, this woman here is your new leading officer, her name is..." Nobunga was cut short as 

Kenshi spoke. "Tsuki Yomi, the warrior that is called demon." The room went silent as he spoke and even for many minutes after he had finished, but he still stood there with a stupid smile on his tanned face. Liu Bei was the first to speak and break the eerie silence. "Tsuki, take Kenshi and show him your fighting skills." I nodded and led the new officer outside towards the duelling area.

It was mostly empty except from Keiji Maeda and Lu Bu wrestling each other to prove who the most powerful warrior in the land was. Each seemed like a giant compared to me, but I had fought Keiji before, but the fight never finished since he was captured by Hanzo Hattori. I only sighed and entered the ring furthest from the other two warriors, Kenshi followed in after me; he placed his sword to the side and then proceeded to remove his helmet. His long dark brown hair flowed about as it was freed from the metal cage it had been in. "I will not fight with weapons, but you may do as you like." He said proudly, I rolled my eyes and got my claws ready to slash at him and show him who the alpha was. I darted towards him, but as my claw was about to strike his face, he grabbed the arm and twisted it upwards while striking me with the palm of his other hand in the face. I flew backwards and hit the pole hard, I snarled loudly and bared my teeth, and swiftly got up and shook myself to recover from the blow. I once again darted towards him, but I changed direction at the last second and attacked from the side of him, he only smiled and rapidly tripped me up causing me to fall flat upon my face in the dirt before him. With a ton of swears I picked myself up and glared at him, he still grinned like an idiot in a flower shop. With a loud screech I head butted him right in the crotch causing the poor guy to scream and fall over; I only pointed and laughed at him while Keiji and Lu Bu went pale with shock at the scene. I had almost forgotten about the horns on my helmet, by then it was too late to save the poor guy's 'equipment' that was now bleeding. I still laughed, and then walked away feeling much better about myself. As I left through the duelling area door I passed by Masamune Date who had seen the whole fight, he stepped back and avoided touching me as I pranced by him.

I didn't know what happened during my mindless wandering around the village, but when I got back to the bar where a half passed out Kenshin with his strange side kick, Kanetsunga Naoe, were drinking wine out a bucket I noticed Kenshi and Zhang He were sitting around in the shadowy table at the back of the room. I could already see that there were a lot of bandages around wrapped around Kenshi's injured area and there were probably three or four crates of the finest wine surrounding them. Zhang He seemed slightly pissed while Kenshi was at the shit-faced stage; the mumbled grumbles echoing from the table seemed to linger around the slowly filling room. I spied Nagamasa Azai and Oichi glaring at me so I guessed they had heard about the news, I lent my head back and noticed Oichi cupping her husband's own area for protection from another accident caused by me. I sighed and 

shouted out, "Hey, it's better than dying from an elephant's ass or spiky pit of doom." Suddenly the sensation of a very pissed off male slapping my face forced me to hit the ground and kick my legs towards the attacker in a frenzy of surprise. I opened my eyes and saw that my opponent was none other than Sima Yi and a very angry looking Ranmaru Mori screaming out strange things about males and their 'special tools'. With a grunt I crawled off into the streets outside the bar, there I stood up and walked off into dark streets. I had failed to notice a man following me close behind, the glint of his long, silver musket under the silver moon. I stopped as I stared blankly at a silver coin on the ground, I bent over to pick it up, but I felt something very warm up against my butt. As I turned my head to glance at who it was I was rudely dragged away into the shadows, I never did get that coin. As the man pinned me against the wall I sighed and grumbled his name in utter boredom.

"Hi Saika." Saika stared at me, a pathetic black sock over his face to hide himself.

"How did you know it was me?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Because it's hard to miss the gun and the clothing for that matter, also who else haunts these streets at night outside a bar with a sock over his head? Only you."

"What about that strange guy... um... Zhang He."

"He takes on men, not women ya twat."

"But I saw him and Zhen Ji the other night getting on with it."

"... Really?"

"Yup, it was awesome to watch, but I would find it better if you let me..."

"NO!"

"But what if I..."

"Bugger off! I'm busy."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am, I have to finish off the job with that Kenshi guy, can I borrow your gun?"

"Only if you let me have my fun."

"Fine, I'll ask Masamune instead, now let go of my breasts."

"But... but... cough... You are the most beautiful girl in all of Japan... and China, would you like me to bring out a smile upon your soft face?"

"No, I told you to let go."

"But I let go of them." Saika whined, both of us glanced down and witnessed a pair of new hands resting upon my breasts, if I recall we both went white with shock. I looked to the left and saw a very pleased looking Gan Ning, but the sound of 'BARE MY CHILDREN!' took us all by surprise as a very drunk Nagamasa Azai staggered out the bar following an embarrassed Oichi. They were soon followed by Azai's maids all trying to obey their master by helping him home to complete the mission. The sound Nagamasa's cries swiftly died off into the night leaving a very shocked Ning, Saika and me in a dark alleyway. Soon Ning decided to run from a very angry Saika for disturbing them in the middle of something. I took this chance to escape back to my room; on the way I passed by Nagamasa's house where the cries of 'BARE MY CHILDREN!' continued to ring out. I sighed and continued on my way.

I glided up the wooden stairs and disappeared into my room, it was messy like usual due to the amount of painting I did with blood and burnt wood, also there was some with ink, but they were probably in the closet. I closed the door behind me and sat upon my bed, the covers were already half way off the bed before I even sat down. With a sigh and pulled the armour off and then eventually my clothes leaving myself sitting naked upon my bed. A knock came at the door, I refused to answer and just curled up under the covers, but I had forgotten to lock the damn door with a chair. Mitsunari Ishida entered my room and then was soon startled to find me naked in bed; he tried to hide his excitement and then got down to business. "Can I borrow a mirror; mine broke after Sakon Shima looked into it." With a very loud grunted and I glared at him telling him to leave or die. "No, you took the last one." I shouted, and then I felt something heavy on top of me. "If you're not going to give me it then I guess I can take something else from you since Saika has been unsuccessful in gaining it." He smirked while licking my ear. "There is a reason why he won't get it, same goes for you now if you would be as kind as to FUCK OFF!!" I yelled, slightly muffled from his creeping hand trying to find my mouth. "Why thank you Tsuki, I will fuck you." Swiftly I kicked him right in the crotch causing him to fall off the bed and whine on the floor. I jumped out of bed and continued to kick the poor bastard in certain places. "DIE BEAUTY MAN!!" I yelled not really caring that Zhao Yun was standing at the open door watching me kick the living day lights out of the 'beauty man' as I called him, still butt naked as the day I was born... I think. The Shu officer blushed heavily then quickly left when he heard Ling Tong staggering up the stairs towards the open door. The Wu officer heard the yells so peeked through the open door to see what was going, he raised an eyebrow at the events, but shrugged and closed the door. I still didn't notice and continued punish Mitsunari, after ten minutes passed I dragged the bloody mess outside and left him for the next person to pass by. I then returned to bed and dreamt of ways of how to destroy Kenshi.


	3. Chapter 3

Born with a Smile

By 666akatsuki

A/n: The third chapter, I wonder what will happen this time, maybe Tsuki will find love, or maybe Kenshi will get his revenge. There's only one way to find out, read on.

Chapter 2: Tsuki's true emotions

Slowly I woke up and scrambled down the stairs to the great hall where most officers who were too lazy to cook for themselves went for a meal. Sure we had to pay, but the food there was some of the best, slowly I passed through the doors and came face to face with Mitsunari, his face and body seemed free from wounds and last night's beating. "I guess make up is handy then." I spoke aloud to him as I joined the line behind Nene. He still glared at me, but he didn't join the line for breakfast, I decided to ignore him if he was going to give me the cold shoulder, I wouldn't blame him either for such a reaction. Soon it was my turn and I swiftly took some bread rolls and the soup, after that I snatched up a cup of tea and found an empty table to eat alone. Just when I thought things were going well Kenshi came and sat next to me. "I thought I got rid of you." I snapped quite displeased that he had returned like a puppy. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Nobunga told me you were difficult to handle which is why I'm not giving up despite that incident yesterday." He sounded proud that he had gained the courage to continue annoying me. "Whatever, just stay out of my way." I grunted in reply as I started eating more and sipping my tea gracefully, he watched me do this which was creeping me out. "You don't seem like much of a demon, you seem more of a confused angel who has lost her way." He spoke after a while; I slowly placed the cup down and stared at the table with a blank face. "What happened to you in your past? You seem brave around men despite them trying to rape you." He was pushing me closer to telling my tale which I had desired to hide from him. "Fine, I'll tell you, but only if you tell me your history." Kenshi nodded so I told him about the torture from my past, the slaughter and the bandits. I soon finished and waited for his own story.

"I was only young, my father decided on sending me and my brother to war so he trained us both in the most brutal manners possible. He pushed us to the limits and beyond, my brother grew in the way that my father wanted, but I just couldn't fit in his vision. So my father made me fight my brother for every meal, I nearly died since I couldn't beat my brother, not once, but my mother started sneaking food to me making sure I survived. She was soon found out and beaten almost to death by the brute that I called father. The rage burned within my heart which soon formed a most... terrifying creature. A demon had formed from my darkness which soon destroyed my brother and father, I still remember 

when I smeared their guts across the walls of the little house, and the joy that filled me that day was most pleasing. I left money for my mother to use and fled. The scars upon my body were mostly caused by the beatings, others by fighting. I have searched for another who suffers from a raging demon, I finally found you. It must be hard to think of me being the type to enjoy the deaths of other people since I have developed this strange, yet fake attitude." I nodded, even I was fooled, who would have thought that this man was a demon as well, but he had played things safe and had control unlike me. "Indeed, it is very hard to think of you as a demon, more like a soft male with battle experience. Um... sorry about yesterday." I strained out my words since I didn't want to seem like a good person, I could sense the smile upon his face while I avoided looking at him. "You're alright, don't worry, you missed the vital spots so no harm done, just a few scars and bruises." He started chuckling; I only found his attitude strange, what sort of male was he? I shrugged and stood up. "I must take my leave now, later Kenshi." I said as I started walking away from him, he didn't follow which was a great relief.

Once again I was within the safety of the Sakura tree garden, I walked along and found that my little stone bench was taken up by Ling Tong, he stared at me and I stared at him. "Hey Tsuki, I want to ask you something, do you have a crush on anyone?" I blinked in surprise at such a question, I swiftly replied. "No and I don't desire to know love, why the hell did you ask such a stupid question to me?" I shouted in reply while crossing my arms, a smile sat upon his lips as he stared at me. "I was just wondering, I think you and Kenshi make a lovely couple. You both know pain and the problem of having a demon inside you, also he admitted about his love for you. Are you going to allow him to take your hand and share his life with yours?" A sly glint shone in the Wu officer's eyes as he waited for an answer. "No, never shall I fall in love with such a bastard!" I snapped back, I then walked off down the path away from him to avoid more questions. On the way I passed by Masamune Date, my heart jumped with excitement as he looked up at me, but he said nothing so I too remained silent. A slight blush crept up onto my pale cheeks, I was just glad that no one was around to witness it.

The afternoon sun shone down upon the kingdom, I was still wandering around aimlessly without much care of where I was heading, and there was still no sign of Kenshi or anyone else for that matter. Usually there was lots of people crowding the market street, but not this time, only a few people scrambled about to receive the best bargains on weapons and items. I sighed and walked along then a shop keeper shouted for me to come over. I approached him and stared at him. "Why have you called me over?" I asked. "What? Didn't you get the letter or something? Every officer must report to the public duelling arena for the tournament to decide which officers will be sent out to fight the remainder of Orochi's army in the mountains." He spoke pointing in the direction of where I should go, I nodded and thanked him, and then I ran to get there. Luckily everyone was just signing up that day and getting the order made up, when I reached the building I noticed on the board my name was already down to fight against Jiang Wei of Shu. Kenshi came running over to me, waving 

and calling my name, I wished I didn't know him. "Hey, Tsuki I put your name down for you." He said once he reached me. "Um... thanks?" I replied, I noticed he was up against Okuni, I knew that fight would not last long. "The battles start tomorrow morning, but our sections aren't until the afternoon. Five from each section are allowed to go through and fight Orochi, I hope we both win, that way I can see the mighty Tsuki in action!" He yelled like an over excited child, I sighed and inched away from him. I could see Liu Bei laughing at my actions towards Kenshi; I whined and started walking out the building. "I need to get all the rest I can get." I muttered as I headed home, once there I removed my armour and rested on my back and stared at the ceiling, this time I had remembered to place the chair in position to prevent anyone getting in to disturb me.

A/n: Okay, I know this was shorter than the last two, but the next one will be longer (I hope).

Angelic Aibou note: AAAAWWWWW!! She's in love with the midget.

666 note: ...?


	4. Chapter 4

Born With a Smile

By 666akatsuki

Disclaimer: Toko Yami is also of my design.

A/n: Okay, you can probably guess this one is about the tournament, let's hope Kenshi and Tsuki pass and find out who goes on to fight Orochi.

Chapter 3: The fight

The sunlight of the early morning burst through the open window and flooded my room, the shadows of people waking up early and passing by the window annoyed me greatly, and this woke me up fully so I decided to have breakfast. I had some bread and fruit with water to wash it down with, then I went out in full armour with my claws at the ready, steadily I made my way down the stairs with other people who were to fight later on in the day just like me. I slowly walked through the streets where peasants were scurrying to the arena to watch the fights, the children stopped their favourite warriors and made them sign pieces of parchment or cloth so they could show off their pride and say how they would try and be like them. Not one child approached me for a signature, I could probably guess why, but I didn't let it bother me, what child would want to be me. I entered the doorway to the waiting room where officers had to stay in until it was their turn to fight. We were each given a symbol to show what section we were in, it was element symbols of the Japanese language, but it seemed very similar to Chinese so there wasn't much mix up. I was in the _Light_ section; it seemed like a joke if anything. I lent up against a wall at the back of the room and awaited my turn, but soon I was joined Saika who was in the _Fire_ section, he was to be battling against Ma Dai; he smiled and stroked my cheek. "So then you're up against Jiang Wei then? Lucky you, you actually get someone worth fighting." I glared at him and pushed him away, without much fight he walked away leaving me alone. I didn't have to wait long when the _Lights_ were called through, me and the Shu officer were put into the ring first out of the ten people in that section. I glared at the man and got in position, he seemed ready with the great trident he held firmly in his hands.

The gong rang out and the fight was began, I refused to move and so did he, we both waited for one of us to make a move. The air was heavy with tension, most would go insane with the pressure, but we held firm. Each of us were skilled fighters, but soon Jiang made his move, Almost like lightning his weapon was thrust forward slicing my left arm wide open, the blood flew out and onto the dirt of the duelling ring, I grunted in pain, but used this moment to leap forward and slash him across the chest with my right claw, it tore through 

his armour like it was paper and revealed the flesh underneath. I swung my left claw forward and dug the metal curved claws deep into the skin. His yells only made me cling to him like cat upon a mouse, swiftly I opened my jaws and bit down upon his throat, the sweet taste of the red liquid flowed into my mouth making me smile, but in my trance he thrust the trident deep into my side causing me to scream in pain. I released my bite upon him and leapt away to assess the damage done. The wound was deep and was bleeding greatly; this was quickly growing into a death match. He sped at me and knocked the long pole against my face forcing me to fall back, this nearly broke my nose, but despite avoiding that accident it still bled. I once again saw another opening and kicked him in the gut, the talons upon the boots tore him open making him back away and clutch his stomach in pain. I rolled over and jumped to my feet, I spun around and punched him hard in the face sending him flying back out of the ring, the battle was over and both of us were quickly taken away to repair damages.

I sat on the cold bench as the doctor stitched up the open wound after cleaning it, despite it being a large entry wound all organs were fine and had taken no damage. Jiang Wei was fine as well, but he had a little more repair work. By the time I was released from the medical tent the _Light_ section had finished and so had Kenshi's section. He ran up to me and checked me over to make sure I was fine. "You okay Tsuki? OH! I won my battles. At least you got the small section, I got placed in the large section just like the two morning ones." He proudly spoke patting my shoulder. I didn't show much interest, but really I was quite glad. "So who's all going through?" I asked him. "Don't know yet, there are two more sections to go then they will announce the winners from all six sections. There are going to be thirty of us all together that will fight Orochi and his dogs." He replied getting excited again, he dragged me up to watch the final rounds, but I pulled away and went to get something to eat. I bought myself some meat buns and then went to watch the final section battles start since the other section had finished swiftly. The first battle was one of the lieutenants against an officer I had never met before, her name was Toko, her armour resembled a black fox spirit, and just like my armour it had nine strips of metal forming tails with blades on the ends. I rolled my eyes, but the poor guy was shredded within minutes of the gong, the blood was splattered across the ring with the woman laughing at the dead officer before her, not a scratch upon her body or armour. I narrowed my eyes since I had a bad feeling about her and I knew Kenshi was the same, who was this lady and why hadn't I met her before. The next round was Keiji Maeda versus Pang De, the victory was taken by Keiji. The next round was Diao Chan and Zhu Ran, she won by knocking the poor guy out, he was winning before that but the rules state the last warrior standing in the ring. The next round was Cao Pi versus another lower class officer that I had never learned the name of. The final round was Lu Meng against a ninja officer, it was clear who the victor was once the ninja tripped over his own shoes. The tournament was over and winners of the six sections were declared.

"Section _Fire_: Saika, Masamune, Ma Chao, Zhao Yun and Lu Bu.

Section _Water_: Mitsunari, Honda, Zhang He, Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang.

Section _Light_: Tsuki, Gan Ning, Nagamasa, Xing Cai and Guan Yu.

Section _Wind_: Kenshi, Oichi, Ranmaru, Yukimura and Naoe.

Section _Earth_: Zuo Ci, Sun Ce, Zhou Tai, Nobunga Oda and No.

Section _Shadow_: Toko, Keiji, Diao Chan, Cao Pi and Lu Meng.

The following officer shall lead the army to the mountains and also be the commanding officer, it is Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Sakon Sima will be the leading strategist.

Thank you for your time, all other officers shall be used as reinforcements if needed."

With a sigh I left the arena and headed home, once again I was followed by a male, but this time it wasn't Saika or Kenshi, this was Naoe. He waited until I had opened my room door then pushed me from behind and closed the door behind him. "What the fuck?! What the hell do you want?!" I shouted at him, but he gently stroked my cheek and pressed his lips against mine, swiftly I slapped him hard and yelled nasty words at him. "OUCH! I'm sorry, but I was dared to kiss you by Ling Tong for a free 'all I could drink' at the bar tonight." He whined, it was clear that he had followed the dare from the large red mark on his cheek, I sighed and pushed him outside. "Get lost." I spoke slightly more calmly then closed the door and put the chair in position, the upcoming war was worrying me, but it was due to Toko Yami rather than anything else. But why did I feel like I have known her all my life despite only just meeting her? I shook my head and removed my armour, then eventually crawled into bed to sleep my troubles away.

"_Tsuki, Tsuki. Can you hear me? Can you hear me Tsuki? Please, remember me, remember your mother and your family. Remember who you are, you are my daughter, you are an angel and the clan leader. Don't ever forget us Tsuki, not even the flames that consumed us can stop you from being great. Please find your love and start the clan once more..." _With a jolt I sat up in my bed, sweat had soaked my skin from the voice of my mother, I rubbed my face and panted from shock. The images of them burning still haunted me, I rolled out of bed and got a drink of water to see if that would calm me down. I sat in the darkness for many hours, soon the rising sun shone through my window and showed the scattered paintings on the floor, each held the same message. The message was begging for freedom of the nightmares of life, nothing was going well for me, and now I was heading out to war in a few months alongside a demon and a cold hearted monster. I sighed and slept during the day instead, knock after knock at my door was ignored, I didn't care who it was, and I just wanted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Born With A Smile

By 666akatsuki

A/n: Wow, the next chapter already. Please r&r. Okay, it's very short compared to the others though.

Chapter 4: Setting out to the mountains

The months had passed swiftly, now it was the height of Spring, soon Summer would be upon us. I had recruited many troops and so had everyone else, we were split up into groups of three officers per large force, but it was also for each of us to think of battle plans and to go in waves. I had been placed with Toko Yami and Masamune Date, one good person and one I hated. I guess it was a good balance after all, but as we set out as the first wave I started getting my doubts about Toko, she seemed like the type that would switch sides in the middle of battle and then attack us. I stuck close to Masamune just like how he stayed near me since he too had his doubts about Toko. The road was long, but the day was a cool temperature so I could endure it, it wasn't long until we entered uneven terrain which was riddled with meadows, lakes and rocky slopes. The black horse than I had named Kage, steadily made his way through the rough terrain, Masamune's Persian Mare seemed to have some difficulty, but was doing fine. Toko's grey stallion, Techi, made his way across the land without breaking a sweat. At noon we stopped at a lake to wash ourselves and let the horses and troops rest, all waves had met up and the officers started stripping and dipping in the lake. Most of the females kept some kind of cloth to hide themselves, but No, Toko and I didn't bother with wasting our time with trying to get thin cloth over our bodies. This made Saika and Nagamasa very happy, Saika stared at all three of us while Nagamasa stared at No, his face turning red as he grinned to himself, unfortunately Xing Cai had dived in and got a nasty view of the happy males. She returned to the surface and swam away from them and joined Zhao Yun and Yukimura who were covering their eyes to resist temptations. Naoe and Lu Bu had decided to watch the clouds rather than the nudists, the others were busy playing with each other except Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang who were relaxing with each other. Kenshi got the bright idea to tackle me from behind, but accidentally tackled Toko, but she tossed him off and left it at that. I was rather surprised by her reaction towards Kenshi, but I said nothing and stayed at the side of the lake and avoided staring at anyone.

Soon we packed up and set out once again, the sound of bored horses and exhausted troops were about the only sounds of the last of the day before we decided to go a little further and settle down near a river with a waterfall. Soon the sounds changed to relaxing soldiers and giggling males spying on the women brave enough to change into night clothing and even the few who went to wash under the waterfall. It wasn't a large one or very powerful 

so it was very safe and comforting, I only washed my face then went to my small tent that we were still bickering about since it was planned that we would have to share tents due to the lack of them. The troops had already chosen there sleeping arrangements, but us being a bunch of fussy officers meant we would take longer, much longer. Soon I was joined by Zhang He and Ma Chao, I was stuck in the middle and soon found out that Zhang He's dreams were rather disturbing and were almost all about Sima Yi. I also was the poor person who had to put up with the sleep-making out session with him, after about five minutes it became quite enjoyable, but eventually the good thing came to the end and I had to put up with Ma Chao's whacky dreams. I'd rather forget what happened and I was very thankful both of us had our clothes on, I got very little sleep that night and everyone had a hard time getting me up the following morning.

For breakfast it was rabbit and tea with a side of bread, I didn't complain much since I was too tired to even speak. I just ate everything placed in front of me, including taking a bite out of a misplaced Zhou Tai leg. I was soon wide awake after receiving a black left eye; soon we were heading out once again towards the lair of Orochi in the mountains. I stared at Masamune in a trance, creating a mental image of him being naked and kissing me forever, soon Toko noticed me gazing at the young warrior and nudged my shoulder and gave me that look. I quickly looked down and blushed madly; it felt like a sin really, for someone like me to fall in love for someone else. Suddenly I felt even worse, what if he or I was killed in the war yet to come; it was approaching rapidly, too rapidly for my liking. I couldn't bear to see someone like him die under the blade of someone like Orochi. It wasn't long until the road went downhill into a wide valley, but we soon hit swamp land at the bottom. After many hours of forcing our tired bodies through it we were heading uphill once more. Soon we were upon high ground and glaring down upon a large fortress that sat within the next valley that we stood high above. The Orochi army was already standing in wait for us, none of us showed fear, only the desire to destroy. Hideyoshi Toyotomi stood ready, the silence of two sides with mighty warriors was almost powerful enough to make anyone go mad and kill themselves, but the silence was broken by the sound of Orochi's voice. The large army beneath us charged forth, spears, swords, arrows were heading straight for us, but soon we were charging down the hillside. If there was anything more terrifying or thrilling than nearing the blades that could take your life at any second then I certainly haven't met it.

Angelic Aibou note: I bet Masasume (the midget) is GAY!

666 note: I KILL YOU!!


	6. Chapter 6

Born With A Smile

By 666akatsuki

A/n: Wow, the great battle now. Wonder if Toko is actually working for Orochi? Read on to find out.

Chapter 5: Demons versus Demons 

The pulse pounding thunder of feet and hooves clattering down the hill side was almost deafening, the lack of other sounds was increasingly nerve racking. I never thought the missing sound of birds and the wind would cause such terror within me and other troops, but many years of doing battle soon trained our minds to endure the torture. Soon the roar of bodies and weapons colliding against each other changed the feeling within me; the blood thirsty demon had woken up and was searching for her next meal. Kage rampaged through the enemy lines and onwards to an enemy officer; my plan of war was to destroy the officers and commanders to cut off the 'minds' of the enemy troops. Soon I was dancing my war battle around my prey, leaping off the black horse I landed upon the man's back and sank my claws into his throat. The great fountain of blood sprayed out, I removed my claws and kicked wildly with the talons on my boots ripping the man's back to shreds. Soon his life left him and his empty body fell to the ground. The troops yelled and screamed around me, some with fear and others with rage, despite their emotions they still charged towards me. Spears, swords, arrows and guns were raging around me and the first wave, soon the second wave came with Lu Bu, Keiji Maeda and Tadakatsu Honda as the three officers, and they tore through the enemy ranks like a katana through wet paper. I battled the troops around me, each was snake like and stupid in my opinion, but even snakes are dangerous creatures when armed with venom. I had failed to notice the strange purple substance which smothered the silver blades of one unit of six snake troops; they had taken me by surprise and had landed a hit upon my side with a sword. At first I was unaffected and able to eliminate them with ease, but soon it became hard to breathe and soon I was forced to my knees. I was lucky that Toko Yami was there to protect me from the creatures that desired to take advantage of the moment. It wasn't long until I was surrounded by allied troops; Toko had stayed behind to keep me safe while the other officers continued to push the large forces back. I blacked out after a while.

When I woke up again I found out that the third wave consisting of Saika, Kenshi and Cao Pi had appeared and now me and Toko were far away from the front line which had already reached the castle walls. A loud explosion made me jump to my feet, Sakon had blown up a passage way into the castle and now thousands of troops were flooding inside and facing the traps and enemy ranks within. I forced myself to my feet and mounted Kage; Toko did the same with her own horse and followed me through the lines of our own troops into the castle. I raced right past the enemies and straight to the final wall that separated us from Orochi himself. I noticed the gates were open so I went through with intentions of distracting Orochi so his army would be vulnerable, but I was very much mistaken, as soon as I passed through the gates they slammed closed behind me trapping me within. The ambush troops swarmed around me and knocked me from Kage, once I hit the ground they tied me up, but didn't remove my claws. Then they dragged me to yet another door where a tall man walked out, a scythe held tight in his hands. The armour seemed very well crafted to form many snakes, but the face of this man showed that this was not human, but a demon. Orochi stood over me, staring through his mismatched eyes; I showed no fear and stared right back showing him that I would not back away. A smirk creased his lips as he grabbed me by the throat and held me above him, I start struggling as my oxygen was cut off leaving me helpless since my claws were tied. He watched me in amusement then dropped me to the ground; I gasped heavily and glared at him, baring my teeth. This only made him smile more, he could sense the darkness within me all too well, and he knew I was half demon. He cut the rope and got into a battle stance. "Fight me, hanyo; show me how weak you are." Outraged by the name I stood up and charged him, my claws whistled as they flew through the air, but I was struck in the left arm by the large scythe. He removed the scythe blade from my arm and watched me gasp and fall to my knees and bleed. The pain seemed so much more than anything I had ever felt before, what was it? Was a dark power affecting the weapon making it more powerful? I shook my head and stood up; once again I attacked, leaping through the air towards his throat. Almost like he had read my movements he swiftly dodged and delivered a blow to the back of my head, I hit the ground hard and whimpered from pain. As I tried to pick myself up, he stomped his foot down upon my back knocking the breath from my lungs. Harshly he ground me into the dirty stone floor, crushing me under his weight. I could hear my bones reaching their limits as some creaked under the pressure; suddenly a red flash flew through the air and hit Orochi knocking the demon backwards off his feet. Kenshi tried to stab him, but was knocked away like a fly, slowly the demon got back up and glared at Kenshi, then turned back to me. He raised the scythe high up and brought it down upon me.

A loud scream filled the air and the smell of blood was immense, the dripping sound of a person's life draining away into the stonework of the castle was just as terrifying as going to war. My face was wet with the blood of Kenshi who had thrown himself in front of the scythe and had taken the blow, protecting me. A smile sat upon his lips as he stared down at 

me, his soft eyes glinting from the tears that were rapidly filling them. "Tsu...ki." He whispered as he dropped to the ground before me, Orochi stood over us laughing. I touched the lifeless body and let out a cry of sorrow and pain, but soon it turned into a roar that echoed through the mountains. I jumped to my feet and tackled Orochi in a flash; the demon could do nothing to stop me and my raging demon. My fangs grew long and so did my real claws, a long tail burst forth and whipped about behind me, I slashed at the demon's armour, ripping it to shreds, then eventually slicing into the flesh underneath. I showed no mercy to him, he had killed Kenshi and I would never forgive him. He was able to recover and slice my throat wide open with his scythe and flee leaving me to bleed. As he turned around to finish me off a large five tailed dog burst out from behind him and tore into his back. Blood flew everywhere and I could see it was Toko, she was a demon just like me and Kenshi indeed, a dog demon or better known as a Houkou. Yet I still felt like I knew her, I felt closer than ever to her, but why? I had no time to ask questions, this was my chance to finish off Orochi, I leapt forth and sank my fangs into his throat, but once again he was stubborn and stabbed me in the back with the scythe. I let go and backed off, I watched as Toko destroyed Orochi once and for all. I transformed back, but I soon passed out from lack of blood.

With a jolt I woke and ended up pressing my lips against another person's by accident. I opened my eyes to see it was Kotaro's lips; I swiftly broke away and blushed madly from embarrassment. "Um... my bad." I said to him, but only got a glare back as a reply; he walked out the room and left me with the three other people in the room. I turned to look at them, my eyes widened as I saw Kenshi... alive! Toko and Saika were also there with flowers to show they cared. "Kenshi, you're okay." He smiled and gazed at me. "Nothing will put me down; I promised I would protect you so you got me forever." He proudly announced will passing me some water, I didn't want to admit it but I was really happy that he was okay. I held back my tears of joy and took the water and drank it slowly and carefully. "What about Orochi's army?" I asked after a few mouthfuls. "Orochi's army has been wiped out, but Dong Zhou and Da Ji's forces escaped us. There are reasons to believe they are protecting something, but as long as they stay out of our way then we are safe." Toko spoke, I realised she wasn't part of Orochi's army at all after seeing her destroy him in a gruesome method with claws and fangs. A smile creased my lips as joy took over me, I... I... had friends that cared; Kenshi was now seen as my best friend while Toko is more of a sister. I have a wolf demon and she has a dog demon, but what demon lurked within Kenshi? Was he maybe bluffing about it, or was he telling the truth? I would find out some day, I turned my gaze to Saika who was standing over my bed smiling happily. Without the sock over his head he seemed much more handsome, his long hair and gazing eyes... but my heart was taken by Masamune. Then I started to wonder where he had gone. "Hey, did Masamune survive?" Kenshi blinked a few times at the question. "Yeah, all the officers lived, in fact we lost very few troops since there was so many of us compared to Orochi's army. 

We now know we could have defeated him with only six officers leading a small army. Never mind, we had fun anyway." Kenshi replied with a smile as he stroked my cheek, just gazing into his eyes made me happy.

A few days later I was released from the medical building and allowed some holiday time to recover, though there wasn't much left to fight so everyone was relaxing and enjoying the sunny days. The days seemed to pass by without much warning, yet nothing really happened, I spent my time mock fighting with Kenshi in hope of defeating him the fair way rather than kicking or head butting him in the groin. I and Toko had started spending our free time together doing many things so I was hardly alone anymore. Slowly a bond formed between me and the other officers. It wasn't long until I was allowed to come to parties, meetings and even dances held by Zhang He. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the demons and were just fooling around merrily. Despite the peace something was still wrong, there was still the issue about Da Ji and her army that fled the battlefield and had left Orochi to die under the attack of Toko Yami, but yet it seemed so easy. It was almost like Orochi wanted to die that day, he didn't kill me but I get the feeling he was trying to provoke me into attacking him. He could have easily slaughter me, but he didn't. I tried to forget about it and tried to relax fully, but that hint of doubt was still affecting me greatly, but really I should have been keeping an eye upon another threat that was lurking within the very ranks I was within. A small group of strange officers had been meeting alone and speaking of weird plans and such, I hadn't really paid attention since I thought they were planning a surprise party for Zhuge Liang since they had only appeared a week before. After a while I started to get curious and a little worried so I went to the leaders for advice upon what measures should be carried out to find out the true intentions before it was too late. I was given orders to infiltrate the group and act like a member at all costs even if I had to kill other officers.


	7. Chapter 7

Born With A Smile

By 666akatsuki

Disclaimer: All new characters that are from either my design or of other people's creation that I have accepted to be within this chapter are of our design and not of the Koei company, but the ideas have been taken from there of what weapons and ideas of the character formation. All other characters belong to their rightful owners. Also there will be some reference to the Naruto series for the ideas for the Tailed Beasts, but that will be it.

A/n: The next chapter, wow. Sorry the Orochi battle was crap, I had a brain block. Never the less the next big plot scene has started. Please read on and enjoy.

Chapter 6: Encounter with the First Beast

The night hung high above with only the crescent moon to light my path through the narrow streets. Swiftly I ran through the shadows towards the meeting place of at least two of the members of the group, I had been watching them the longest and it was also my opening to get inside the group's base and plans. Silently and stood within the alleyway and spied upon the first man, but after many hours the second did not show, soon the sunrise filled the skies and that was when I realised I was out of time and had to wait for the following night to try again. I walked home, tired and dazed from the lack of shut eye; I staggered up the steps and opened my door when Mitsunari appeared behind me. "Tsuki, why weren't you home last night?" He asked, I turned to look at him with half closed eyes. "I couldn't sleep so I went out for a long walk and got lost." Mitsunari raised an eye brow and sighed. "Yeah right, you were with you precious officer, Kenshi. I bet you two were going at it." He smirked in hope of making me attack him, but I just grunted a no then disappeared into my room for some sleep.

I didn't awake until the evening, slowly and crawled out of bed and made my way down the stairs and entered the food room. Since it was still a little early for supper the room was mostly empty except from five of the strange group members that sat at the back at one table. I ignored them at first and got myself some meat buns, water and some meat from a lamb's leg. I sat not far from them and started to consume my dinner, as soon as I was finished the same man from last night came over to my table. "Come, I know you were 

spying on me last night. Do you desire to join us by any chance?" He asked in a low voice, I nodded in response; suddenly he grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. "Hey, where are you taking me?!" I yelled, but he covered my mouth and carried me away, after a while of him running we reached a field outside the castle walls of the keep and city. He placed me down and got into a fighting stance. "If you want in you have to defeat me, there are no rules, but if I win you die." He charged towards me and threw a punch at my face; I blocked and shot my claws at his face. He smirked and struck me in the face with a kick, as I was distracted by the blow he swiftly drove a dagger into my stomach, but right over the seal for Oni. Almost immediately he was blown back by a large force of black energy, slowly the energy engulfed my body transforming me slightly to look like Oni. The man only smirked, he got to his feet and suddenly sand swirled around him. "SHOW ME HOW POWERFUL YOU ARE!" He yelled as he threw a claw made out of sand at me, I blasted a large ball of black ice at him which froze the attack, and then I leapt up into the air and blasted the ground with black smoke that glittered brightly turning the ground of the field into ice. I crashed back down into the ice and disappeared underground, I could sense I had prevented him from using the sand in the ground where he stood; I erupted from underneath him and clamped my jaws down upon his leg. He laughed aloud as his blood ran down into my mouth and onto the ice he stood upon, he still had the sand that had already coated his body, he glared down at me and his form seemed to be changing. '_What is he?_' I thought to myself as he slammed me back into the ground with his claw; I knew he was a demon, but what type? I burrowed through the dirt under the ice that had formed over the hole to stop the sand from reaching me again, I came out the ice once again and stood a little distance away from him, I just hoped he wouldn't try to chase me, but unfortunately he did. I tried to flee his attack, but the sand consumed my body before I could even turn and escape, the pressure he placed down upon my body forced me to scream in pain, but I promised myself I would never lose to another demon. I closed my eyes and concentrated, slowly the sand receded from the blazing black chakra that surrounded my body. My body became even more like Oni's, my tail lashed about behind then like lightning struck the man cutting his stomach wide open. I launched myself at him and bit down on his throat, my long fangs piercing right through the sand and into his flesh. The screams that came from him were like music to my ears, I continued to slash and bite on his throat and face, and soon he was begging for mercy. I stopped attacking once certain he was in no position to fight back. I changed back and then suffered from the pain from my wounds, but it was worth it since I had won. "Hehehe, I guess you win, well come to the Ring Of Demons." The man spoke, then gestured for me to help carry him back to the rest of the group. On the way he told me his name and his demon. "I am Isanu and my demon's name is Shukaku, the tanuki demon of wind and sand. You and your demon are?" He asked, he seemed so much nicer than before. "I am Tsuki and my demon is Oni of the shadows, rage and ice." I replied. "I understand that your demon is slightly different from my own, yours was formed from your suffering and it reacts to your emotions and is part of you." He spoke, directing me along towards the base. "So what, I don't care about it." I snapped, to me it only meant that I am the demon, or 

something just as powerful to gain the rank or tag of such a creature. Did I really shape shift or was it a genjutsu or something close to that? I shrugged it off as Isanu pointed to a wooden door; I opened it and went inside where fourteen other people stood around a table. Each stared at me with hallow eyes, dark and bloodthirsty like their nature. A woman ran over and took Isanu away into another room. A man with long brown hair walked over to me, glaring down upon with cruel hazel eyes, I noticed he had small strange horns within his strands of hair. "You must be Tsuki; I'm guessing Isanu lost so you're part of our little group. Just to let you know I won't go easy on you and one wrong move and I will destroy you. I'm Hojiko, the host of the demon dragon of water." He spoke, then left the room, I started to already hate him. With a grunt I started walking out the room to explore and gather information, from the looks of things there were only seven other members in the base at the same time, the other two I hadn't met were two women. One had long blonde hair that was wavy and rather beautiful, she wore a tight, red dress with long sleeves to it which came down to her wrists. The other was a young girl who had short silver hair which was strange to me, she wore black clothing and armour that made her look more like a boy. I sighed and glanced around remembering everything so I could report it to Liu Bei. Soon Hojiko walked up to me and gave me a necklace. "This necklace will bind you to us as our sister, if you disobey our little group then it will devour your heart." He narrowed his eyes and then walked away from me and left the building with the younger girl. Two men walked up behind me who were the final members I still had to gain information upon. One was rather tall and had a scar across his forehead and long black hair that stuck up in tufts making him look rather messy. The other man had a beard and looked rather old due to the lack of hair covering his head. When he smiled it only backed up my theory with the few teeth within mouth. "Greetings kiddo, so you must Tsuki. Well, I'm Ryukon of the never aging dog." He chuckled loudly and tapped his wooden staff on the floor causing me to only give him an odd stare, never aging dog? He must have been kidding, if anything in my mind he looked ready to kick the bucket, but I hadn't seen him in action yet. "Really then..." Was all I could say that sounded nice and wasn't anything nasty or rude. The other man who looked old enough to be the old guy's son soon spoke. "Ignore Ryukon, well I'm Kutnara of the waves. I'm a very well skilled swimmer rather than a demon, I'm actually the messenger not a member. You see our true leader lives up in the Nanman territory for safety reasons and I'm the only person who is allowed to go and see him." I thought it seemed like too much information to be telling someone who could be a spy and is also new, but it sure was useful I guess. I nodded as he spoke and noticed the sunlight creeping through the windows. "Well, this meeting is over, everyone go now." The lady shouted as she sat on her little chair and soon the other woman with Isanu came through and then left. "Come on sprout, time to go." The old man spoke hobbling out the door with Kutnara, I tilted my head then followed close behind and closed the door behind myself and headed home to catch some sleep.

Angelic Aibou note: absolute proof that 666 is a Naruto fan, she wants to look like Itachi, she even has red contacts.

666 note: ...I was trying to look like Zhang He, the eyes were just an extra shifty eyes

AA note: Yeah right sarcastic voice nerd, don't worry i'm a yaoi fangirl


	8. Chapter 8

**Born With A Smile**

**By 666akatsuki**

A/n: Wow, the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as Tsuki discovers the group's little secret... or should I say a very BIG LIE. Hope that makes you read on now. Please R and R and the main thing is enjoy.

**Chapter 7: Lie, Lie, and Lie Some More**

I woke suddenly to the sound of someone falling through my door, as I sat up in bed I noticed it was a rather stunned Lu Bu, from the looks of things he wasn't expecting that to happen and either was I. Diao Chan came to his aid and carried him out of my apartment and left me dazed as my brain remained half asleep. Eventually I crawled out of bed and got dressed while making notes about the mysterious group that was called 'Ring of Demons'. I sighed and spread some cloth across the gaping hole and started to run towards the palace where the commanders bickered over what tea was best on Sundays with which side of sweets to accompany it on it's travel down their throats to satisfy their hunger. Yawning I made my way up the many stairways to the room I needed to go in, entering I was met with a face full of mashed up peach, wiping it from my eyes I could see Cao Cao and Sun Jian arguing over something which had ended in a petty fight involving whatever they had in their reach that was able to fly through the air. Liu Bei, Yuan Shao, Nobunga Oda, Leyasu Tokugawa and Hideyoshi Toyotomi had all seeked shelter under tables and chairs, even behind a misplaced Sima Yi who had been hiding from Zhang He all morning. It wasn't long until Kenshi's senses started to tingle and he had burst into the room behind me with sword held high ready to protect me. "I will protect you!!" He yelled charging towards Jian who had fired the volley of peach at my face, but he unfortunately tripped over Yuan Shao's cloak choking the commander and causing himself to go flying at the Wu officer in a flying hug of great force. I sighed and rolled my eyes and planned on going to the safe sane warmth of my bed to sleep for the rest of my life... or at least until sanity returned to the kingdom of two different time periods of history. "If you could stay sane enough for a few minutes I would like to give Lord Liu Bei this letter before you all end up killing each other in some strange way." Everyone grumbled, but they stayed still while I delivered the information to the Shu commander. Once that was done I swiftly left the room in great hast to escape the battle of the idiots.

The sun was already setting in the west by the time I had any chance of finishing mending my broken door, with another sigh and finished off with just a basic plank of wood which would keep the most of the wind out and peeking toms that desired to pleasure themselves. Once that was done I made my way back to the building where everyone was last night and found Isanu standing outside, as he spotted me he smiled and waved me over. "Evening Tsuki, how are things?" He started off as I stood 

in front of him. "Fine I guess what about you?" I asked back to be nice. "Oh I'm perfect, no need to worry about me, I heal quickly." He replied and opened the door and then entered with me right behind him, the woman was there on her chair smoking away merrily. The grey haze forced me to start coughing violently forcing me back outside for air. Isanu followed to make sure I was alright. "I'm guessing you're not used to such toxins then?" He spoke patting my back. I looked at him, still coughing. "What was that thing?" I asked uncertain since I had never actually heard what the name was for such things, but I only got a shrug in reply. "She got it from importers from another country before that Orochi guy trapped us here, but she had bought plenty of the stuff so has never run out so far." He spoke laughing slightly, and then he noticed Hojiko charging towards us with a broadsword in his hands. "DIE TRAITOR!" He yelled as he leapt at me with intentions upon killing, I ran to the side and watched him while guessing there was more to this guy than I had first thought. I could already guess he had discovered that I was a spy for the kingdom; with a swift move I dug my claws into his shoulder. He smirked as he seemed to smear through the air and disappear, his voice continued to ring out. "You think you can defeat us demons, you're pathetic." He spoke as the necklace around my neck tightened cutting off my breathing. Choking and struggling I felt my life draining away as the force continued to steal my breaths, slowly my eyes closed and my body went limp.

"_Don't ever give up my daughter."_ I opened my eyes once again and released some of Oni's energy. The black blaze surrounded me as my rage increased causing me to break free of the necklace and jump away, now all the members from the night before had shown up and desired to destroy me, each transformed except the messenger. The old dog leapt at me first, the white fangs beckoning me and my blood. Soon the dog clashed with me, fangs and claws flying wildly through the air, the stench of blood filled my nose as the dog bit down on my shoulder while my claw tore it's chest wide open. "Give it up old man; a dog cannot beat a wolf." With that I brought my jaws down upon his throat, shaking my head about violently the skin broke revealing the inside of the dog demon's throat. He escaped from me and jumped away, he bled heavily, but suddenly he started healing again. I blinked in confusion, but during my confusion the girl who looked like a man attacked me from behind, her form was that of a large weasel. The coat was light cream with dark brown stripes; the claws were long and deadly as I soon found out as they pierced through my skin and deep into my back. I let a loud yell of pain erupt from my throat due to the attack, but I turned my head around and snapped down on the weasel's arm making it leap away from me. My long tail stretched out stabbing it right through the heart, the form evaporated leaving the girl on the end of my tail, and she was dead which didn't matter to me anymore, it only showed that I could destroy them. I let the body drop from the blade on the end of my tail and turned on the old dog once again. I leapt forward with my claws extended outwards; they were soon met with the claws of a large cat. The golden eyes glared into mine, the smell of smoke filled my nose making me cough, and this was the other woman. I shot my tail into her shoulder, but she dodged and reappeared behind me, the claws slashed my back ripping the skin off completely leaving the red flesh underneath exposed. The long fangs of the cat demon sank deep hitting my spinal bones; I screamed loudly due to the pain, it was some of the worst I had ever felt in all my years of fighting. I spun about to escape from the cat, soon I had her in my sights standing in front of me, I curled my lips back as I bared my fangs and leapt at her, but the demon disappeared before my very eyes. The land around me went black and I could see nothing, it was so cold and silent. It was the type of silence that would drive anyone insane enough to kill themselves just to stop their suffering. I turned my head left and right trying to see 

anything, I was suddenly tackled from in front by something, but I couldn't see anything. The smell of my own blood filled my nose and I could still hear nothing in the pitch black world. I started shivering and I tried screaming, but nothing came from my lips. A few tears crept down my cheeks as I became very afraid of my surroundings, where was everyone? Where was anything?

I suddenly picked up Kenshi's scent, I started walking forward and suddenly I was punched in the face making me fall backwards. I curled up, I was so afraid; I wanted Kenshi to be there with me to protect me from the darkness. "Kenshi..." I wept to myself; I crawled along on my belly utterly afraid of standing up. "... Kenshi save me, I'm scared Kenshi, I don't want to be alone." In my sobbing I felt something being shoved deep into my side, I screamed loudly as it was clear it was a sword being stabbed into my flesh. "KENSHI!!" I screamed, suddenly the dark world disappeared from around me, I spotted Kenshi standing over Hojiko with Kaguya, his prized sword held firmly in his hand. A strange red glow surrounded his body, it was darker than anything that I had ever felt, and not even Toko's demon had the same scale of power to its energy. "What demon is he?" I whispered to myself as I laid there on the ground, I watched the water dragon rise up and crash his claws down upon Kenshi, but Kenshi was too quick and escaped by running to the side. Kenshi leapt up and drove his sword into the dragon's throat. "RUN TSUKI!" He yelled as he continued to hack and slice the dragon to pieces. I slowly got to my feet, trembling violently from fear and confusion; I wiped my eyes of tears and removed the sword from my side. The blade was long and black with a white stripe running along the centre of the blade; it was well crafted and well kept. I covered the open wound with my hand; slowly my body healed itself just enough to prevent me from bleeding to death. I turned around to run but came face to face with Shukaku and the dog demons. I bared my teeth and transformed fully into Oni's form, the tail blade was much larger and finally I managed to stab the old dog through the chest killing the old man. The body dropped to the ground giving off a foul smell of rotting flesh, the man rotted away into bones before my very eyes, I guessed it was because the demon was the only thing that allowed him to live for a long time, but without the demon he would return to his real age. I turned my attention to the large claw of sand heading straight for my face, I leapt away and dodged, but I was suddenly tackled from behind by the cat demon. I fell over and hit my head off a building, I blacked out for a minute, when I regained conscience I noticed that the cat demon's form was fading slightly, I could see the woman with a transparent cat around her. She had swords and such, but then it struck me that she was using an illusion, it also explained about the dog demon and weasel. They didn't die because I didn't hit the real person, but when I struck the heart then I did hit the controller so they died. The old man was never alive and was part of the illusion, but had a stronger magic in his. I got to my feet and saw right through the Shukaku and spotted Isanu. "So he's not the real Shukaku, what a shame." I jumped to my feet and attacked, using my tail to strike the real person rather than the false genjutsu they were using upon me and Kenshi. Once Isanu and the woman were dead I turned my attention upon Hojiko, but suddenly the other members appeared, each were in the forms of foxes and snakes. Being the weaker members they were defeated by one swing of my tail. As I turned once again upon Hojiko I realised that Kenshi had already defeated him. It was clear that they were ninjas and magicians that wanted to destroy the peace and leaders, I turned to Kenshi. I transformed back and ran to him, flying into his arms. I couldn't help but cry with joy that he had come to save me. "I was so afraid." I whined through tears and sobs, I clung tightly to his armour. He patted my head lightly and smiled at me. "Everything is fine my dear Tsuki, it's all over now, I'm here to protect you now." I smiled back after calming down 

slightly, but something wasn't right. The strange red glowing continued to linger around Kenshi; it was hot, too hot. I pushed myself away from him and stared at him through tear filled eyes, he stared at me confused, but I knew he was still in the grip of the demon that lurked deep within his soul. "Kenshi..." I whispered, but suddenly his lips curved into a grin revealing the fangs behind his peaceful face. The energy formed a long tail of pure energy; I knew it would soon force Kenshi's body to form a real tail, but all I knew was run. I turned around and started running away from the man I thought was safe and would protect me, tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran as fast as I could. The whistling sound of the tail slicing through the air distracted me making me slow down ever so slightly, just enough for the tail to collide with my body. I heard a loud snapping sound coming from my side and I flew through the air like a rag doll. I slammed into a wall and then fell to the ground. I felt blood seep through my armour and clothing, the stabbing pain surged through my body as I tried to get up. "Kenshi... what's wrong with you?" I gasped, the pain determined to make me scream and beg for mercy, I wanted to get away from it, but I couldn't. Tears streamed down my cheeks, the blazing red eyes of Kenshi glared at me; what had happened to those strange eyes that were mismatched, hazel and light blue, they were now replaced by crimson hatred and rage. He approached me, the energy flowing around him; he was far more powerful than me. I closed my eyes, the sound of a person swearing loudly and landing in front of me made me open my eyes. A girl stood in front of me, she had a long spear and what appeared to be kunai and shuriken lining her belt. "Akina Akako is here to save the day." The woman spoke; Kenshi stopped in his tracks and tilted his head in confusion, then charged the woman. She smirked and threw a few kunai, slicing his arms and legs slowing him down greatly, after that she charged forth and drove her spear into his stomach. The energy disappeared and his eyes turned back to normal, all the wounds healed and he collapsed in front of the woman. I sat there speechless; I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.


End file.
